Generic
Generic Characters represent groups or characters in the Bible or Church History. All characters are either Unique or Generic. If a character does not have a Unique identifier, the card title is not a name of a specific person or group of people in the Bible, and does not have “The” at the beginning of its title, then it is a Generic card. All Enhancements, Lost Souls, and Sites are considered Generic. A player may control as many copies of each Generic card as he would like. All enhancements (weapons included) and sites are considered generic. Any number of each of these is allowed in play. Generic Heroes *Angel at Bethesda (I) *Angel of Deliverance (Ap) *Angel of His Presence (Ki) *Angel of Might (Ki) *Angel of Revelation (E) *Angel of the Harvest (RA) *Angel of the Waters (Ki) *Angel of Warning (Ap) *Angel of Warning (TP) *Angelic Visitor (TEC) *Armorbearer (Wa) *Army of Simeonites (FF) *Attending Angel (Ap) *Attending Angel (TP) *Centurion (Pa) *Cherubim (FF2) *Cherubim (Wa) *Christian Soldier (A) *Christian Soldier (C) *Christian Soldier (UL) *Covenant Keepers (Pi) *Destroying Angel (Pa) *Elders of Israel (G) *Elders of Jerusalem (Black) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Orange) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Purple) (Ap) *Elders of the City (J) *Elders of the City (Pa) *Faithful Priest (TEC) *Faithful Servant (A) *Faithful Servant (C) *Faithful Servant (P) *Faithful Servant (UL) *Foretelling Angel (Pa) *Gathering Angel (I) *Good Samaritan (Ap) *Guardian Angel (Ap) *Guardian Angel (Di) *Guiding Angel (E) *Hosts of Heaven (Pa) *Israelite Archer (Ki) *King’s Daughter (Wo) *Legion of Angels (I) *Liberating Angel (Ap) *Men of Judah (FF) *Mentor (F) *Messenger Angel (Pa) *Messengers of Joppa (TEC) *Midwives (G) *Midwives (Wo) *Mighty Warrior (A) *Mighty Warrior (C) *Mighty Warrior (P) *Mighty Warrior (UL) *Paladin (Pa) *Paul’s Disciples (TEC) *Priests of Christ (P) *Providing Angel (Pa) *Reassuring Angel (Ap) *Recruiting Officer (Ki) *Saint of Virtue (Ki) *Saint of Virtue (Wa) *Seeker of the Lost (P) *Seraph (RA) *Seraphim (to Blue) (Wa) *Seraphim (to Green) (Wa) *Servant Angel (E) *Servant Girl (E) *Shepherd (E) *Soldier of God (P) *Sower (Di) *Spy (Ki) *Strengthening Angel (Ap) *Strengthening Angel (Di) *Temple Priests (RA3) *Tribal Elder (E) *War Officer (Ki) *Warrior in Training (Wa) *Watcher (Pa) *Watchful Servant (Di) *Widows of Joppa (TEC) *Women of Israel (G) Generic Evil Characters *Absalom’s Soldiers (Ki) *Angry Mob (Ap) *Archers of Kedar (Ki) *Assyrian Archer (FF) *Assyrian Siege Army (FF2) *Assyrian Survivor (FF2) *Astrologers (Pr) *Astrologers (TP) *Babylonian Forces (Pi) *Babylonian Soldiers (FF2) *Blinding Demon (Pi) *Captain of the Temple Guard (Pi) *Chaldeans (Pr) *Complainers (FF) *Controlling Demon (Ap) *Controlling Demon (J) *Covenant Breakers (Pi) *Creeping Deceiver (Di) *Crippling Demon (Pi) *Deafening Spirit (Pi) *Deceiving Spirit (FF) *Demon behind the Idol (Pi) *Demon in Armor (Pa) *Disbelieving Sadducees (Di) *Doubt (Pi) *Egyptian Archer (Ki) *Egyptian Charioteers (H) *Egyptian Horsemen (H) *Egyptian Magicians (FF2) *Egyptian Wise Men (Pa) *Enchanter (Pr) *Enchanter (TP) *Evil Angel (Pi) *Evil Angel (Wa) *Evil Spawn (D) *Evil Spawn (Pi) *Fallen Angel (Pi) *Fallen Angel (Wa) *Fallen Warrior (Ki) *Fallen Warrior (Wa) *False Priests (Pi) *False Prophets (Pr) *False Shepherds (A) *False Shepherds (UL) *False Teacher (Di) *False Teachers (A) *False Teachers (C) *False Teachers (UL) *Foreign Spearman (RA3) *Foul Spirit (E) *Foul Spirit (J) *Four Squads of Four (Ap) *Four Squads of Four (TEC) *Frog Demons (P) *Frog Demons (UL) *Frog Demons (Wa) *Gibeonite Delegates (RA2) *Greek Philosophers (Ap) *Greek Scholars (Ap) *Hard-Hearted Religious Leaders (Di) *Hard-hearted Religious Leaders (UL) *Hellenistic Jews (TEC) *Herod’s Sentries (TEC) *Herodian (E) *Idolaters (H) *Impostors (TEC) *Injuring Demon (Pi) *Judaizers (TEC) *Legion (Ap) *Legion (Di) *Leper (Pa) *Locust from the Pit (B) *Locust from the Pit (D) *Locust from the Pit (G) *Locust from the Pit (UL) *Locust from the Pit (Wa) *Lying Spirit (F) *Madness (Pi) *Messenger of Satan (Ap) *Mocking Soldier (Pi) *Mocking Soldier (Wa) *Mocking Soldiers (J) *Obsidian Minion (Black) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-1) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-2) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-3) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gray) (AW) *Oppressive Women (F) *Pagan Priest (Pi) *Panic Demon (Black) (AW) *Panic Demon (Brown) (AW) *Panic Demon (Crimson) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gold) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gray) (AW) *Panic Demon (P) *Panic Demon (Pale Green) (AW) *Persian Presidents (RA) *Pharaoh’s Magicians (Pa) *Pharisees (Brown) (Ap) *Pharisees (Pink) (Ap) *Pharisees (Red) (Ap) *Philistine Armor Bearer (FF) *Philistine Garrison (TP) *Philistine Priests (Pi) *Pilate’s Soldiers (J) *Possessing Demon (Ap) *Possessing Demon (J) *Prominent Women (Ap) *Prophets of Baal (Pr) *Prophets of Samaria (Pr) *Proud Pharisee (TP) *Sabbath Breaker (Pi) *Sadducees (10 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (4 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (7 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (G) *Scribe (Di) *Seizing Spirit (Pi) *Self (P) *Seven Wicked Spirits (FF) *Silly Women (Wo) *Spirit of Doubt (AW) *Spirit of Temptation (TP) *Stone Throwers (B) *Stone Throwers (Di) *Stone Throwers (UL) *Strong Demon (Di) *Strong Demon (D) *Strong Demon (G) *Syrian Archer (Ki) *Taskmaster (A) *Taskmaster (D) *Taskmaster (H) *Taskmaster (UL) *Temple Guard (G) *The Sanhedrin (TEC) *Trembling Demon (FF) *Unclean Spirit (E) *Unclean Spirit (J) *Unfaithful Priests (Pi) *User of Curious Arts (TP) *Users of Curious Arts (Pr) *Wandering Spirit (Ap) *Wandering Spirit (TP) *Wizards (Pr) *Women as Snares (Wo) *Workers with Familiar Spirits (Pr) *Worldly Woman (AW) *Worshipper of False Gods (Pi)